Advantage of Alone Time
by Psychonaut-Hobbit
Summary: Scorpius and his boyfriend Albus are one of the few people left at Hogwarts during Christmas vacation, and they have their Slytherin dorm all to themselves... What could be better? Only question is which bed they are going to use...(Read A/N)


_**Soooo...I have read all the detailed summaries and spoilers of 'The Cursed Child', and instead of J.K Rowling messing up potential of Scorpius and Albus being best friends with hints of something more, she did the opposite. Yes I know Scorpius asked Rose out around their fourth year, but come on guys! He is only fourteen, he's not going to stay with her forever or anything. It's obvious it was just a crush and Albus and him seemed to have more than that anyway. My only complaint about ScoRose is how forced it was... Ahem.**_

 _ **However, the 'twist' of the play was just... Bad fanfiction bad. Don't worry, I won't give it away. Rowling did say that despite the play not being completely written by her, she considers it to be canon, so, I decided to edit this story I already posted a while back just a notch. Really not much has changed.**_

 _ **Keep in mind that this is technically a sequel to a series of Scorbus stories I have not yet published of their years 1-6 in Hogwarts. Technically I have a fanfiction I uploaded already called 'What the Future Holds' with Scorpius/Albus and Draco/Harry, but it was before I read 'Cursed Child' so I consider that one to be my first version of it. So if you refuse to believe 'The Cursed Child' as canon, then you could read that one. Don't worry though, I have plenty of Scorbus fanfics on the way ;)**_

 ** _Oh by the way, I made Scorpius have spiky hair in his later years in Hogwarts. Why? Well, I figured he looks just like Draco, so I decided to give him a little change. Oh, and I realize that Albus doesn't like to be called 'Al', but I have a head-canon that years later he realizes that he loves the way Scorpius says it, even though he doesn't let anyone else._**

 _ **Enjoy the sexiness!**_

* * *

"Soooo boring," a spiky-haired blond complained as he started poking the remains of his oddly colored food that he magically changed for amusement.

Scorpius rested his palm under his pointed chin in boredom. It was the last day of Christmas vacation for Hogwarts students, and Scorpius was one of the few people who actually stayed at the school during the whole holiday. The absolute last place he wanted to be for the holidays was at school, but Albus chose to stay for once to catch up with his studies. He always had such trouble with staying focused in class, so a nerd like Scorpius was always there to support him when he needed his assistance.

Still poking at his food, Scorpius let out a prolonged and loud sigh. His other friends in Slytherin were gone for the holidays, so he had nobody to hang out with or make jokes with when Albus wasn't around. All morning he had been transforming anything that was in front of him into different colours, but it started to get uneventful very fast. Despite his boredom, Scorpius didn't have any regrets staying for his boyfriend; he couldn't believe that he could officially call Albus that now. They have been dating for two weeks now; the thought made Scorpius smile. He had deeply cared for Albus and felt a certain rush of warmth pulse throughout his bodybody for as long as he could remember. Suddenly-with the certain Potter in mind-he remembered that he hasn't seen Albus all morning.

"Where is Al anyway?" Scorpius wondered to himself out loud.

Deciding to find out, Scorpius ascended from the practicially empty Slytherin table and started his search throughout the castle.

In one of Hogwarts' many showers, Albus held his head back as just the right temperature of running water was flowing from the shower head. While the remains of conditioner leaked down from his dark and wet hair to his shoulders, Albus abruptly started thinking about Scorpius. Times sure have changed for both of them, well...mostly Scorpius. He would never forget meeting a funny and bumbling Scorpius Malfoy on the train, and he enjoyed his company quite instantly. Both of them had their problems, and they only had each other, but oddly enough, that is just how they liked it: being together. After the insane incident of their little adventure with the Time Turner, Scorpius grew more confidence and students simply started to warm up to him with his sudden laid back attitude, jokes, and Quittitch abilities that only rivaled with Rose. Albus himself hadn't changed nearly as much, except for trying his best to be a better person than he was several years ago by studying and being more understanding. However, he still didn't make many friends, but he had Scorpius, and that's all he ever truly wanted.

He had a crush on his best friend ever since their fourth year, but his feelings for him became stronger and stonger ever since their sixth, but why DID he have feelings for Scorpius Malfoy? Simple, Scorpius always makes Albus laugh and smile when barely anybody else could, he encourages Albus to try and do new things, but most importantly, he had always been there for him no matter what. Why ALBUS loved Scorpius was a simple answer, the real question was: why does Scorpius love HIM? Albus sighed.

'What could he possibly like about me? Even when he had girlfriends in the past, he said that he never had such strong feelings for anyone before, but me. That's surprising, he really loved Erika...but I guess he loves me even more. Why would he fall in love with somebody as boring and flawed as me?' Albus thought to himself. 'I don't play Quittitch, I don't live up to the Potter name, and, at times...I have been so selfish.'

Albus eventually escaped his deep thinking by releasing a deep breath, and leaned down to turn off the running water. He walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel that was hanging right next to it. In the process of drying his wet and dark hair with the towel, he heard a recognizable voice from behind him.

"Albus, there you ar-"

Albus turned around and gasped the moment he realized that it was his boyfriend-who seemed to be in loss of words.

"Oh, hey Scorpius, what are you doing here?" Albus asked.

Scorpius didn't answer, instead he just gazed at Albus' entire body with awe.

Almost forgetting that he was naked, Albus stared at Scorpius-wondering why he was looking at his entire figure without speaking-and then he suddenly remembered, so he took the towel off his head and instead wrapped it around his waist in embaressement. Although half of Al's body was covered up, Scorpius continued to stare. The image of the dark-haired teen's naked and wet body, front and back, invaded the blond's mind. He has never seen Albus naked before, he has only seen his bare chest a few times in the past, but he never realized how perfect it was. The dark curls of hair covering it, and even the bit of thick dark hair underneath his large in sized manhood; Scorpius loved it all. He was perfect, Scorpius' boyfriend was perfect. That's right, this perfect looking boy was his boyfriend, so that means...his body was now his...all his.

"Hello? Is Scorpius home?" Albus asked out loud while snapping his fingers directly in front of Scorpius' expressionless face.

Scorpius gently grabbed Al's hand that he was snapping with, and a flirtatious smile appeared on his face.

"I was just looking for you," Scorpius replied alluringly.

Albus became dumbfounded when he heard the darkly-dressed boy's tone, and felt his hand wrapped around his wrist.

"I...I was just...reading, and then I took a...shower," Albus replied very slowly.

Scorpius didn't say anything. Albus carefully slipped his hand out of Scorpius' grasp and attempted a smirk.

"Why? Did you miss me?" Al inquired, trying not to look at his boyfriend's face for too long.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Scorpius said, still with the same tone.

The instant when Al's eyes briefly fell on Scorpius' enticing facial expression, he tightened the towel around his waist, trying to cover up his now half-erected member.

"Well, I gotta go get dressed now," Albus said a little too fast as he tried turning around.

Scorpius latched on to Albus' arm and slightly twirled him around as if he were a ballerina, making Al's backside join with Scorpius' frontside. The blond wrapped his arms around the brunette's stomach almost in protection and began kissing his dripping-wet neck. When Albus felt something poking him from behind, it didn't take long for him to close his eyes and lift his head up slightly while a quiet moan escaped his lips. That one little moan rang through Scorpius' ears and sent a large wave of excitement throughout his body, and more blood rush through his penis; so now he was even harder.

"You know, it's the last day of Christmas vacation, and none of our dormmates are here," Scorpius breathed, continuing to agilely kiss Albus' neck.

With his eyes still closed, Al just smiled hearing the sound of Scorpius' voice.

"So?" Albus asked innocently.

Working his way from Al's neck to his ear, Scorpius placed his thin lips directly on his earlobe for another kiss.

"So, I can make you moan my name, and nobody could hear," Scorpius whispered huskily, printing a wet kiss mark on his somewhat tanned skin.

That's when Albus decided to open his eyes again, only this time, much wider. Did he really mean...? Albus didn't have to think about it too long, because he felt Scorpius' body being pressed against his, so he can now feel his completely hardened cock. Albus breathed out loud when he realized how much Scorpius wanted him, and his face started to glow with the colour red. This was it, he was going to lose his virginity...and to Scorpius! The only person who he ever truly loved.

Scorpius experetly and passionately advanced with his kissing, but Albus turned around. Scorpius gave a disappointed look.

"Before that, I really need to get dressed first. I don't want to walk around the hallways naked," Albus pronounced nervously.

"I wouldn't mind," Scorpius said with a wink, admiring Albus' body again.

Albus softly jabbed Scorpius in the shoulder.

Scorpius sighed.

"Alright fine. I don't want anyone else staring at your naked body anyway," Scorpius said. "You wouldn't want to know what I would do to them."

Albus smirked and grabbed his clothes from the ground. Before walking to the change room, Al peeked at Scorpius from behind.

"THEN you could take my clothes off," Albus said seductivelly.

Scorpius beamed at the thought.

Now fully-dressed, Albus could swear he heard his own heart beat echoing throughout the room. He was standing right in front of Scorpius in their dorm in Slytherin; the exact room where they had their first real kiss. While staring at Scorpius, he noticed the framed picture of him and Scorpius that he got him for Christmas in the corner of his eye. It was standing on a little dresser that he had next to his bed. Albus smiled, but his smile slanted when his thoughts directed towards Scorpius' bed next to his; he was going to have sex with Scorpius on that exact bed in any minute now. Albus gulped, and Scorpius sensed it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Scorpius asked, genuinely concerned.

Rather than answering him, Albus gathered up all of his courage and pulled Scorpius in for a big and passionate kiss. Scorpius smiled while in the kiss and did not hesitate to kiss him back. Albus wrapped both of his hands around Scorpius' shoulders, and Scorpius ran his through Al's still moist hair. The couple then linked their tongues together in a little dominating dance. Scorpius began sucking on Al's tounge, and Albus granted the request by exploring all of the fellow Slytherin's warm and welcoming mouth with his, allowing Scorpius to hum in pleasure. Albus leaned in a little closer into the kiss, and he could feel the large bulge under Scorpius' pants press against him, and vice versa.

Soon their kissing intensified, and heat began to spread through their bodies. Both of the teens let out loud muffled moans while they continued to lick through each other's lips and flick at each other's tongues. Scorpius reached his hands down to Albus' hips and pulled his sweater off of his body, and then he quickly pulled off his undershirt as well. Now Albus' bare chest was revealed once again. Opening his eyes, Scorpius rested both of his hands on the dark curls of hair on top of Al's chest and moved downwards, earning a loud humming noise to come out of the brunette.

"I just had to see that perfect chest of yours again," Scorpius said in a hushed tone, resuming his rubbing.

Inspiring him, Albus decided to return the favor and pulled the blond's shirt upwards over his raised arms and threw it to the floor. Now it was Albus' time to explore Scorpius' chest with his own eyes. His figure was slender, pale, and smooth; his chest was no different. It was very different in appearance from his own, it did have a small amount of hair, but it was so light that you could barely see it.

"Bloody hell," Albus said in admiration.

Scorpius' cheeks dimpled, and he softly licked Albus' thick, red, and luscious lips, Albus accepted the invitation and allowed him to insert his tongue into his own mouth again. Albus kept his hands on Scorpius' collarbone as he continued to kiss him-feeling as if they were the only two people in the world.

After snogging for five minutes, Scorpius grasped on to Albus and lightly pushed him on his bed. Breathing heavily, Al's emerald-coloured eyes met with Scorpius' greyish-blue ones, and their eyes stayed fixed on each other for a long time.

After staring for - what seemed to be -hours, Scorpius paced himself as he started to unbuckle Al's pants, and then he pulled both his roomate's pants and boxers down his legs, landing on the ground. Scorpius observed each inch of his boyfriend's body, from his revealed stiff cock, and then up to his stomach and chest-both of those parts moving up and down at a quick rhythm because of his feelings of excitement but nervousness combined together. Hearing and seeing Albus' breaths and body brought Scorpius such arousal that his erection rubbing more against the fabric of his pants was becoming painful. Scorpius just grinned lovingly, and Albus swallowed another lump down his throat.

"By Merlin, you're bloody perfect," Scorpius breathed, staring at Albus' whole body like it was sweet and delectable candy.

Albus reacted to that compliment by giving a bashful expression.

The Slytherin sat up on the bed with his knees and started to unbuckle his own pants as well.

Albus' heart-beat was in rhythm with his breathing when he saw the completely naked Scorpius Malfoy sitting right in front of him. He was so gorgeous, every last inch of him.

"You like?" Scorpius inquired playfully, showing off his pale and creamy skinned body.

Albus blushed and tried his best not to glance at the other teen's rather long penis for too long.

Scorpius' confidence was abruptly decreased and he looked down at his blanket in shame. "Sorry if I don't meet your expectations," Scorpius apologized, rubbing his arm up and down. Albus chortled out loud, and then quickly he stopped. "Are you mad?" Scorpius grinned shyly but sweetly. "Oh, I just thought because...as soon as you saw me, you looked away."

Albus' blushing became more intense when he said, "You are so hot! But maybe a little too hot. I mean, look at that thing! I highly doubt that thing could fit." Albus' laugh turned to a more uncomfortable sound.

The blond grinned relieved, flattered, and surprisingly cunning.

"We'll make it work," Scorpius assured with a wink.

Scorpius gently stretched Albus' legs more apart and placed his warm naked body right on top of his. Albus breathed in and out uncontrollibly as soon as he felt Scorpius' erection come in contact with his. Scorpius caught on to his lover's uneasyness, so he started leaving trails of kisses on Al's freckled neck. This seemed to work, because now Al had his head hanging back in ectasy. Scorpius' lips started travelling down to Albus' hairy chest, and Al put his hands on Scorpius' lean shoulder blades while he continued to moan. Albus was even caught by surprise when he felt those wonderful and familair lips reach his small and pink nipples for small and sensual pecks.

Later, when the blond waswas taking his time in kissing the brunette's belly button to his lower stomach, Albus grunted when he felt his own erection growing more and more.

"Scorpius," Albus groaned.

Scorpius stopped kissing and looked up at him.

"I think...that I am ready," Albus stated bravely.

Scorpius leaned forward and carressed Albus' stubbled cheek while looking directly into his light and beautiful eyes.

"Are you sure Al?" Scorpius asked.

Albus inhaled.

"Yes," Albus replied with an exhale.

Leaning back, Scorpius sucked on two of his slender fingers with his saliva, and inserted his middle one inside of Albus-trying to loosen him up-and then he inserted his index finger. Albus grunted in slight discomfort at the feeling and enclosed his hairy legs around smooth Scorpius' back.

Scorpius crawled over to the left edge of his bed and searched the top drawer of his small dresser. What he took out was a wrapper with a circled shape in the centre, and now Albus knew what it was. Scorpius ripped one end of the wrapper and took out the now unsealed condom. Albus watched Scorpius slip the condom on his erection with his anticipation heightening. After it was properly sealed around his member, Scorpius luckily had his wand next to him on the bed they currently were in, so Scorpius recited a spell that formed a thin liquid around his erect member, and he stroked it up and down.

Now that they were both prepared, Scorpius crawled back to the centre of the bed and positioned himself at Albus' entrance with one of his hands on his back for guidance, waiting for his approval. Albus nodded in confirmation, so Scorpius took a deep breath, and the head of his cock entered inside of his lover. Albus gasped and placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulder blades.

th

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Scorpius asked quickly, no longer moving.

Albus bit on his lip.

"A little bit," Albus said, and then he smirked. "You worry too much."

"Shut up," Scorpius said playfully.

Not wanting to hurt him in any way, Scorpius very gently and carefully pushed a bit more of his length inside of Albus' very tight entrance. Albus breathed in sharply from the odd feeling and clawed at his boyfriend's shoulder blades.

Once Scorpius' entire member was inside of him, Albus moaned in discomfort.

"Merlin, you are so long," Albus said.

"Don't worry, the pain won't last," Scorpius assured.

Albus nodded and remained silent for a while, trying to get used to the feeling.

"I'm going to move now," Scorpius said. "Just look at me, alright?"

Listening to what he said, Albus looked up and stared at the other teen's face that was just two inches away from his; he was so gorgeous. Just his face alone brought him comfort.

While admiring each other's looks, Scorpius slowly moved in and out of Albus. Albus grunted, but he kept his eyes right on Scorpius' face.

Continuing to thrust inside of him for a full minute, Albus' grunt of discomfort finally turned into a moan of pleasure.

"You could move more now," Albus said.

Scorpius gladly obeyed and pulled himself out, only to slip it back in.

Albus' eyes began to close so he could concentrate on the pleasure, and his moans rose in volume everytime he felt Scorpius' dick push against his arse.

''You are so tight Al," Scorpius groaned. "It feels so good."

Feeling the pleasure build up more and more, the brunette started to pant.

Those pants encouraged Scorpius to move his cock in and out of his lover's entrance with a much faster pace, and he couldn't help but moan softly while doing so.

"Albus," Scorpius moaned.

"Scorpius," Albus moaned back, meeting Scorpius' lips with his.

Scorpius heatingly kissed back while continuing to rock his hips back and forward so they could meet with the ring of Albus' hole.

He ran his fingers along Albus' thighs, and he felt a vibrated whimper come from the brunette, who still had his lips locked to his.

Still inside of Albus, Scorpius ran his fingers through his lover's messy hair and decided to push even deeper inside of him. Albus felt Scorpius' cock hit his sweet spot over and over and he yelped in pleasure. Albus never felt so much pleasure in his life, the friction of his boyfriend's long manhood shoving inside of his very tight arse, the sight of him sweating on top of him, and the feeling of his hot breath on his face nearly made him feel dizzy with excitement; it felt amazing. It felt so much better than anything he could do with his own hand.

"Oh Merlin that feels good! Don't stop!" Albus commanded, moving his hands from Scorpius' shoulder blades to the back of his soft but spiked light-blonde hair.

Hearing Albus say that sounded like music to Scorpius' ears, so he listened and hit that sweet spot again and again without stopping.

"Yes! Faster Scorpius! AAH! Faster!" Albus shouted, already feeling his orgasm building up.

Scorpius gave in and thrusted as fast as he could, already feeling like he could release at any moment, and he could tell that Albus was very close as well.

"Oh Scorpius!" Albus panted, throwing his head all the way back.

Scorpius watched Albus wriggling beneath him while repeating his name over and over, and that's when Scorpius knew that he was reaching his own peek. Scorpius had sex a lot of times before with the same person, but there was something different about doing it with Albus. Hearing his delighted and pleasurable moans, feeling the heat from his entrance around his dick, and seeing his delightment drove Scorpius mad with excitement. He felt extremly warm inside and out. He loved Albus, no...he was IN love with him. That was the difference: he was in love for the first time ever. Now Scorpius knew that he couldn't take it anymore.

"Albus, I am getting close!" Scorpius warned, feeling sweat running down his face.

"Me too, Scorpius! Oh, fuck!" Albus yelled out, feeling something like an electric charge building up in his groin.

Drawing to a big close, Scorpius rested his sweaty forehead right on Albus'. Scorpius softly but pleasurably hollered inbetween groans and thrusts, and started to rapidly stroke Al's throbbing and neglected cock. Albus gripped the sheets tightly from the contact.

"Aaahhh, Scorpius!" Albus quietly called out, right into the other teen's ear.

Hearing that right in his ear was too much for him that with just one last push, Scorpius shot his warm release deep inside of the brunette. He was shaking and he could see a white flash inside of his closed eyelids; Scorpius didn't have this amazing of an orgasm before. Albus blushed madly as soon as he realized that his best friend whom he loved for years was cumming inside of him. His realization made himself feel his own muscles closing in, and then he released all over Scorpius' hand that was still wrapped around his cock with a long and loud moan. When he did that, Albus could also see a bright flash before his eyes.

The very sweaty Slytherin collapsed on top of his roomate and panted non-stop. Albus' panting went in synk with Scorpius', and then he wrapped one of his arms all around the blond's naked body, with his other hand twirling his messy, spiky hair.

"Wow," was all Albus could say.

Scorpius laughed softly, and then he placed his hand right on Albus' chest; he felt his heart beating fast.

"I love you, so much," Scorpius whispered. He felt Albus' heart beat even faster after he said that.

"I...love you too," Albus repeated. Feeling his boyfriend's hand on his chest and hearing him confess his love for him made Albus feel like he was in a really good dream. But that was the problem, it felt a little too perfect. Albus thought deeply about the question he asked to himself earlier while in the shower, and his eyebrows narrowed a bit, and like always: Scorpius noticed.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, now feeling kind of insecure, like he did something wrong.

Albus just shook his head.

"Nothing, you're perfect Scorpius," Albus said.

"So I've been told," Scorpius bragged.

Albus chuckled, but then breathed out of his nose and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"So, what is a perfect man like you doing with somebody like me?" Albus asked with a defeated tone.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"You say "somebody like me" like it's a bad thing," Scorpius said comforting.

"Well, it IS a bad thing. Why did you fall in love with me? I am nothing special," Albus said almost angrily.

Scorpius bursted out into laughter.

"Uh, seriously?" Scorpius laughed. "Look at you! You're the most attractive boy I have ever seen! Do I even NEED to tell you what I already think about you? You're bold, talented, caring, feisty. You have a good-heart...and not to mention: a nice arse."

Albus' entire face lit up from that short speech, especially when he heard the last two words of his sentence.

Scorpius traced circles around Albus' chest with his finger.

"Hey, do you remember the reason why me and Erika broke up?" Scorpius asked seriously.

Al felt sad when Scorpius brought that up. He was happy that Erika wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but he still liked Erika, and he didn't want Scorpius and Erika's friendship to be ruined after that.

"Yes," Albus said unhappy. "You said that you didn't love her as much as she loved you.

Scorpius moved in even closer to Albus, so now their cheeks were touching.

"Right. Do you know why?" Scorpius tested.

Albus felt like he knew the answer, but he didn't say anything.

"Well, let's just say...she got a little curious when I spoke of you most of the time. Even before and after we uh...did it," Scorpius said.

Albus didn't like the image of Scorpius "doing it" with anybody else but him, but he did smirk of the image of Scorpius thinking about him all the time.

"You thought of me during sex?" Albus laughed lightly.

Scorpius looked embaressed.

"I didn't say THAT...but yes I did...a bit," Scorpius admitted nervously. "Erika didn't know THAT though. All she knows is that I was talking so much about you after and before that I swear she was considering putting ear plugs in."

Albus laughed again with his traditional snort.

"And just in case you are wondering, no the sex wasn't that good with Erika," Scorpius pointed out. "Well, I mean, it was good. I mean it felt good, but...it just...uh...you know...uh...never mind."

The brunette stopped laughing and felt bad again.

"I know there's no such thing as a "leave on good terms" break up, but do you think you two will still be friends after all of that?" Al asked. "You two have been good friends for a while now."

Scorpius gave Al a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry about that," Scorpius said. "When she broke up with me, she was pretty upset. But just recently she sent me an owl saying that she hopes things go well with me and you, and that she will see me after Christmas vacation.''

Albus was happy to hear that, and then he realized something.

"Wait, you didn't tell me that SHE broke up with YOU," Al said.

Scorpius chuckled. "Yeeaaah, I wasn't very specific that night when I said that we broke up, was I?"

"No you weren't," Albus acknowleged. "So uh...was OUR sex good?"

Leaning in even closer to his face, Scorpius ran his tounge from Albus' neck to his jaw, which took Al by surprise.

"VERY good. I just wish we could of done...more," Scorpius breathed deeply, placing a kiss on Albus' lips.

Albus kissed back, but now all he could think about was them doing more. He stopped thinking about it fast, because he didn't want to be hard again. Now his main goal was to wash up.

"Well, looks like I will need to take a shower...again," Albus complained, lifting himself up from the bed. Scorpius stopped Al and put his hands around his waist with an arousing smile.

"I can join you," Scorpius suggested in a whisper, lifting his eyebrows up and down.

Albus considered this and pretended to be in deep thought, but then he looked down and noticed that he was in fact erect yet again. He immediately thought that this little problem needed to be fixed again.

"Hmmm...sure..." Albus finally said.

Scorpius opened his mouth in a big smile and got up from the bed along with Albus. Suddenly Scorpius felt Albus grabbing his arm, so Scorpius turned his head to face him.

"...only if YOU moan MY name this time," Albus pronounced, giving Scorpius a wink.

Scorpius grinned almost evilly.

"Deal," Scorpius said.


End file.
